


Y(P)M Lilikin

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister, world of final fantasy
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Bernard, Jim and Humphrey as World of Final Fantasy's adorable Lilikin style (chibi) ^ - ^





	

http://fav.me/dav0pvf


End file.
